Drive N Papercut
by Ryocard
Summary: Song-Fic...Pensamientos de Sasuke...erh...Entren, ne? Es mi primer fic!...a, y..:R-E-V-I-E-W-S!


Drive N Papercut

By Ryocard….  
Chap 1:Drive  
Song:Drive (xD)

N/A: Erh….Primer fic de naruto, primer song-fic, primer fic que escribo…coincidencia ? xD (Disclaimer…erh..ya lo saben….)

"Sometimes, I feel the fear of uncertainty stinging clear  
And I can't help but ask myself how much I'll let the fear   
Take the wheel and steer  
It's driven me before  
And it seems to have a vague, haunting mass appeal  
But lately I am beginning to find that I   
Should be the one behind the wheel"

Huh...mi razon de vivir…es la de matar a "el" acaso? Simplemente eso? Algo pobre, pero devora mi mente minuto a minuto…porque…soy un "vengador"… el vengador de mis padres, y de todos los que "el" a matado…porque el me dejo vivo, esa vez…acaso sera porque quiere que yo lo mate? O en realidad me "queria"?  
  
"Whatever tomorrow brings, I'll be there   
With open arms and open eyes"

Sakura…eh? Una vision…un recuerdo escapa de entre todos y se me aparece…pero, porque ahora? Sera que…no…las personas como yo nunca conoceran el amor…o si?  
Aunque…ella, siempre que me ve; se interesa por mi, se preocupa por mi…es cierto; ella me ama…pero yo…yo..Que? Me preocupo por corresponderle su amor? Acaso esto es lo que mi alma quiere? No…pero aún asi, pienso que debo estar "ahí" para ella…

"So if I decide to waiver my chance to be one of the hive   
Will I choose water over wine and hold my own and drive?   
It's driven me before   
And it seems to be the way that everyone else gets around  
But lately I'm beginning to find that   
When I drive myself my light is found"

Aunque, para ser presisos, ya no se lo que en realidad soy…simplemente, me autonombro "vengador"…para ocultar mi pasado, mis temores…pero, aunque me oculte, me siento…bien…me siento completo, porque solo asi siento que mi vida tiene sentido,  el cual solo yo comprendo, o eso sera lo que mi mente piensa? Pero, al hacer esto…daño demasiado a los que me consideran "algo"…acaso esto es lo que quiero? Llegar con "el"…matarlo, y lo que se encuentre enfrente y detrás de mi, destruirlo? Destruir, matar…Es eso para lo que existo? Para eso es mi escensia? O, para "algo" más…pero, para que? Sea lo que sea, nunca lo vere…o sera posible?

"Whatever tomorrow brings, I be there  
With open arms an open eyes"

Naruto…QUE?! En que estoy pensando?! No!...pero, aun asi….una imagen, pasa por esta mente, perturbando a los demas pensamientos..pero, porque? En este momento preciso, el destino me avienta eso? El no es nada….simplemente, un imbecil, tratando de "ganarme", que puede representar "eso" para mi? Un rival, asi me llama el…le llamare, asi yo tambien? Pero, el representa un "amigo"…para el, yo tambien soy algo por el estilo…huh?...como si me importara, pero se, que dentro de mi, tal vez si lo sea; un "rival", un "amigo"…pero, si el quiere "sobrepasar" eso a "algo" mayor…lo matare…estoy seguro de eso…

Would you kill the Queen to crush the hive?   
Would you choose water over wine  
Hold the wheel and drive?"

Vaya…todo lo que se puede realizar en un momento, y toda la realidad que estoy descubriendo, la cual negaba…aunque, en verdad es cierto todo lo que me he dicho, o solo un juego de mi mente? No lo se; ni me importa, simplemente…dejare que el destino juegue conmigo por un tiempo…y actuar, cuando sienta que sea necesario...o eso, es lo que mi alma dice, y mi mente le hace caso…

N/a:  
Ryocard…sentado, escribiendo y escuchando musica…y, eh? Estoy escribiendo lo que hago???....  
  
ok, komo veran, este es mi primer fic y blablabla…  
Espero que les haya gustado(k no kreo, soy un asco escribiendo xD), y aun falta otro, en donde el principal es naruto…que no va tener sentido kon la trama del fic…pero, a kien le importa? A mi no xD  
En fin…solo, recuerdo una cosa….un review, ne??? Vamos, kuanto trabajo de cuesta dar klick en Sumit review, y escribir, aunk sea para decir "Te odio, muere!!!" Vamos, se que quieren! O por lo menos, manden el comentario a oro-j0hotmail.com! (Por alguna razon, el guion bajo no lo marca…)...  
Ok…Ryocard se despide….


End file.
